


Dolbent

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Super Planet Dolan (Web Series)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Hellbent had implemented camera's into Dolan's a week before the events take place...He is in for a show.
Relationships: Danger Dolan/Hellbent





	Dolbent

Hellbent:

Normal look.

Age:25

Height:7'0

Powers:

Creation of shadow versions of him self.

Teleportation.

Immortality.

A large amount of stamina

Any type of fire immunity.

A fast healing ability.

Family: 

His mother

His father

Any other siblings. 

Relations:

Dolan(Love intrest/Boyfriend)

DMD/Zaragamba(Enemy)

Melisa(Friend)

Shima(Friend,Missing) 

Pringle(????)

Lets say that everyone and him are friends...There not important right now.

Dolan:

Wears a blue or white hoodie or T-shirt with white seat pants.

Age:25

Height: 5'11

Powers:

Immortality given to him by Hellbent by drinking his blood. 

An healing ability,also given to him by hellbent. 

Family:

His father

His mother

His brother

Relationships:

Hellbent(Love interest/Boyfriend)

His brother(Gets along sometimes)

Same thing saying for hellbent.


End file.
